


Serendipity

by iphise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise
Summary: Oh now the whole Hogwarts is celebrating that romantic Valentine's day. But it looks like some of the students aren't happy at all about it. So what's going to happen if the letters written by tingling with eagerness and excitement young ladies get into the hands of wrong poeple?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Serendipity

Ron Weasley was muddling the pumpkin porridge with a spoon without any enthusiasm and sighing every once in a while. The day itself wasn’t all that funny — it was Friday the 13th — and the porridge, not gonna lie, was not good enough either. It was unlucky to the point of entering the list of meals that young Weasley hated and despised deeply. And, of course, he wouldn’t touch these meals even if he starved. 

Happy students were sitting at the tables talking carelessly; pastel blue skies with lazily floating cottony clouds were covering the entire ceiling of the Great Hall. Ron couldn’t understand how one can be happy in a day like this one. The thing he could understand was how one can stay in their place and await for a trouble to come.

Suddenly under the very ceiling something banged deafeningly — so loud that Weasley even bent down with fear — and pink confetti fell down. With some kind of vengeful pleasure he pushed the plate of porridge in which the pink pieces of paper fell away and fixed his eyes on the teacher's table knowing exactly who had arranged such a surprise. Dumbledore rose from the table with a solemn and grand air clapping his hands loudly, calling for quiet.

— Everyone, your attention please, — he raised his voice which travelled all the way from the walls to the ceiling of the Great Hall, — I would like to say some words before the main part of my speech. There they are: Ancient Rome, pink, sunshine. Now I would like to remind you of a holiday no less important than Christmas itself, a holiday that will visit us soon.

«The Quidditch play-off!», — there came the sound of a single voice. It was someone from the Hufflepuff's table apparently. Ron glanced pitifully in his direction. The poor guy probably thought that he would be supported, but no one was trying to chant the phrase after the unlucky student. Everyone continued to stare blankly at the director who was speaking.

— I’m not talking about Quidditch now, — for a moment, Dumbledore seemed quite offended, but he shook his head and continued happily, - Valentine's Day is approaching us swiftly, — he announced and, interrupting the dissatisfied muttering of the audience, spoke in a more firm voice, - I am sure you all know the legend of the patron of lovers! Even if this is not so, the teachers today will devote you to the essence of the events. So, why did I bring you all here? — Dumbledore tugged at his beard in feigned thought and joyfully declared, — On this day, the fourteenth of February, the ancient Romans celebrated a holiday dedicated to the goddess of marriage and motherhood Juno. On this day, the girls wrote love letters, which, in fact, our girls will do, then we will place these letters in a special vessel, — Dumbledore waved his hand, and in the Great Hall immediately appeared a large marble goblet, mottled with ornate patterns, — after that we will gather our young people, and they will take one love letter out of the vessel. After that, they will be obliged to bear company of the one whose letter they get. Now then, — with a sense of accomplishment he sat down at the table, — you can go to classes, we will gather here a little later. Heads of your Houses will deal with all of you. 

No one was leaving. Every one of the students was deeply shocked. Ron was the first one to raise from his seat. His daring gaze travelled from one student to another. Then he left the Hall walking alone to the Dungeons. He couldn’t help but feel Lavender Brown eagerly staring at him. Oh he wanted so much to curl himself up and hide from her gaze.


End file.
